


it's halloween, so i just gotta

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Fright Night (2011), Masters of Sex, Twilight
Genre: M/M, just some halloween sillyness, no beta we die like alec hardy's microwaved tea, well it's kinda aro/peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Originally this was gonna be a illogical husbands vampire au, then this happened.





	it's halloween, so i just gotta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://quakerlasss.tumblr.com/post/187883073231/julielilac-for-toxicpoisonyouth
> 
> Because these are the outfits except no gun for Alec and Bill also has the cloak. This takes place several years after the Broadchurch series have finished and Alec is still Mr. Grumpy TM but a little less thanks to good influences.
> 
> For @illogicalhusbands for making me ship Alec/Bill and @julielilac for making me ship Aro/Peter check out their tumblr's.

When Ellie first suggested they had a town Halloween party, Alec wasn’t keen. He was worried about antisocial behaviour, but Ellie pointed out if they shut off the whole sea front to cars and had plenty of uniformed pc’s as well as plain clothes police everyone should be safe.  
And the town needed something fun. Everyone could dress up, there would be food, and they could do a BBQ! Maybe a bonfire on the beach and fireworks!  
Alec still wasn’t entirely convinced but he knew Ellie was right about the town needing something fun to bring them together.

The real problem started when Ellie suggested he wear fancy dress.  
“No, oh no,” was the answer.  
“Come on, I’ve already asked Bill and he loved the idea.”  
“You asked my husband?” Alec would like to say he couldn’t believe she could be so sneaky, but he could believe it.  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun. I’m sure there’s a monster of miserable-ness you could go as.”  
“I can find my own costume thanks,” said Alec grumpily, before realising she now knew she’d won.

The issue was (aside from the fact he just didn’t want to do it) he actually had no idea what to dress as. He didn’t like science fiction or horror, real life was too full of it to want to watch it for entertainment.  
Eventually he gave up and asked his daughter.  
“What’s Bill going as?” she asked. “You could have matching outfits.”  
“He’s going as some kind of vampire from something called twilight.”  
“Twilight? Well there are plenty of vampires in that. What does his costume look like?”  
“A long dark wig, black suit and black and red lined cloak, I saw it in the wardrobe the other day.”  
“Oh, Aro. Well you could go as one of the other Volturi.”  
“Not a vampire, please,” said Alec desperately.  
“Ok, well how about a vampire hunter? I’m sending you some pics of a guy called Peter Vincent. You’d look good like that and it’ll be cool with Bill’s outfit, kinda hot in fact.”  
“Daisy,” said Alec sounding scandalised.  
She laughed, “I’ll ask Ellie to send me lots of pictures.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I love you,” Alec said ending the call to her laughter.

Halloween came more quickly that Alec would have liked. He’d managed to put together a good replica of Peter Vincent’s outfit via eBay and the local charity shops. The leather jacket had been a real find; he’d been so pleased when out shopping Bill had spotted it. Having heard Alec bitch about the whole fancy dress thing for weeks he knew exactly who he was dressing at though he hadn’t seen him dressed up.  
He wasn’t too sure how the eyeliner and mascara was going to go, but there was no way he was asking for help on it, and looking at the pictures he thought that if it was a bit messy it wouldn’t matter.

He and Ellie were getting changed at the station, as the party was a Friday night and they were both working during the day. Ellie, who was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, with a big black and white wig and flowing white dress, was impressed by Alec’s look.  
“You look good, Bill’s gonna love it.”  
Alec, a little embarrassed said, “You go on ahead, I’ve got to get my stakes.”  
Ellie nodded and walked out, leaving Alec to check his look in the mirror and, with a shake of his head, follow her into town.

As he walked along the sea front, getting a few looks from the town’s people, he spotted Bill talking to Ellie. He would have recognised him from the back even without Ellie being there. The long red lined cloak and black wig were very distinctive even from a distance.  
It was at that moment Alec decided to surprise everyone and have a bit of fun. So walking closer he called out, “leave the girl alone, vampire scum.”  
Bill spun round and Alec froze in shock. He’d seen Bill’s outfit before but only hanging in the wardrobe. Actually on? With that pale face, red lipstick and red contacts? Alec thought he looked fucking terrifying and hot as hell.  
“Well, well if it isn’t my favourite vampire hunter.” Said Bill, letting Ellie walk off.  
As he and Alec walked towards each other the crowd opened up, sensing a show. Normally Alec would have hated such attention but he found being in character really helped, and he was actually having fun.  
He pulled out one of the stakes from the bandolier across his chest.  
“Stay back,” he said pointing it at Bill who smirked and continued walking closer.  
“Now you don’t want that do you Peter?” said Bill in a quiet voice utterly unlike his usual voice, staring at Alec in a very disconcerting way.  
Alec found he actually wanted to back up, feeling intimidated by Bill’s look and tone, but he held off and let Bill step closer.  
“Stop right there Aro Volturi. I won’t tell you again.” He said loudly, but Alec was aware it sounded weak.  
Bill moved even closer, now right in Alec’s personal space and pushed the arm holding the steak down.  
“There, that’s better,” he said quietly, leaning forwards and whispering, “every time I think I know you, you surprise me Alec Hardy,” right in Alec’s ear before moving to kiss his neck.  
The crowd gasped as Bill dipped Alec, continuing to kiss his neck, pretending to bite it with his fake fangs. Alec let him for a moment; it was no hardship after all to have Bill kiss his neck. Then he raised his arm and stabbed Bill with the stake (read, pushed between Bill’s arm and side). Bill gasped dramatically, and clutching his chest he slid to the floor.  
“There’ll be no vampires in my town.” Said Alec to cheers and laughs from the crowd.

As the crowd started to drift away Alec reached down and helped Bill up.  
“That’s a good look,” said Bill in his normal voice, looking Alec over.  
“Thanks, I had a little help from Daisy and Ellie with the idea. The mascara is all my own work though.”  
“Well I think you should keep it,” said Bill with a smirk.  
“Only if you keep yours too,” said Alec with an answering look.  
“Now lets go and get something to eat,” said Bill as Ellie joined them.  
“I don’t think they sell blood,” she said, hearing the end of the conversation.  
“I guess I’ll have to make do with a burger or something then.” Answered Bill and taking Alec’s arm they walked off. 

They finished the evening walking round town, looking at other people’s costumes (there were some Alec still doesn’t know who they were) and having their pictures taken. There was a full spread in the Echo that week with big pictures of Alec and Bill, which Ellie sent copies of to Daisy.  
There were lots of comments of the `I thought you were dead` type to Bill, to which Alec answered `you just can’t kill a vampire. `  
They sat together on the beach watching the fireworks with Bill’s cloak round them both. It turned out that leather jacket looked great but wasn’t too warm. While Alec realised how lucky he was and guessed he’d have to thank Ellie for coming up with the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this check out my quakerlass fics on tumblr, plus the blogs mentioned above for the ships!


End file.
